Sides
by KrimTales
Summary: Sticking with each other was what the dynamic duo of Piltover did best. However, the loose cannon reveals more than what meets the eye in the dissolving relationship between the two. It wasn't just the two against Jinx, it was the two against each other. Rated M: Language! (Vi swearing), Sexual content, and violence. Pairs: VixCait, VixJinx, CaitxJayce (minimal).


******For waiting, so long, I decided to write something new and kind of up to date with what's been happening in League of Legends! Hope you enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any of the character used in this story. The characters used are owned by Riot Games.**

* * *

**Sides**

**Chapter 1: History**

Vi's POV

_Where had the time gone? I know it wasn't too fucking long since I'd seen Caitlyn. _

I coughed into my sleeve, when I wiped my mouth I saw a streak of crimson smudge onto my hand. I know that the decision I made a year ago might have been the end of me, but I had too.

_It wasn't my damn fault though, Cait and that douche Jayce would never understand. _

Sighing, I turned to face the outside world, the world that held the life that I'd left behind. But there was a reason to my own madness, to protect something more important than the one I turned out to love.

"Vi, whatcha up to partner?" I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. How this turned out to be is unbelievable, that is, to a point. Never in my life had I imagined crazy shit like this.

"Jinx, tell me, what's the next plan?"

* * *

_***Flashback***_

"Catch me if you can fat hands!" Jinx giggled in delight, this was a high that rushed throughout her entire body. Commanding another rocket, she targeted the enforcer. As Vi dodged the attack, she readied her gauntlet for a vault breaker.

"No! Damn it Vi! Stay in your position!" Caitlyn screeched into the device, Vi's lack of attention towards the plan to finally capture the worst enemy of Piltover was infuriating her.

"Cait I can do it just believe in me!"

Charging off, Vi was determined to wipe the grin off of Jinx at last. "Here I come then you fucking runt!" Using the buildings as leverage, Vi aimed her fists towards the face of her enemy and with a blast, she hit her target.

"VI!"

Knocking the loose cannon off of her ride, she fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Scrambling to her feet, Jinx pulled out her own ace in the hole. Aiming Fishbones at the enforcer, she slowly backed away.

Vi cracked her gauntlet's knuckles, "It's just you and me little bitch." Devious glint in her eye, she hesitated when she heard the earpiece crack with the sound of the Sheriff yelling at her.

"Stop right there Vi! If you take another step there will be heavy consequences!"

Ignoring the threat, Vi rushed to meet Jinx half way. With excessive force, the blasts from the loose cannon's weapon were disintegrated.

Backing Jinx into a wall, Vi again hesitated to make her next move.

"Vi listen to me! This is critical, these matters aren't your toys to play with as you please! If you don't step down from where you are…"

Throwing a punch, she hit Jinx directly, the sound of flesh against metal was beautiful. With blood being splattered around, Vi felt the satisfaction of her goal becoming complete.

"You will be…"

With several more blows, it wasn't long until Jinx was a bloody mess crawling on the floor gasping for air. As the life was being taken from her, Jinx could only let out groans of pain. As the beating slowed, she faced the cold ground. A feeling of pain was overwhelmingly taken over by a feeling of anger. Clenching her own bloodied fists together, she picked her last few words carefully.

Turning to the pesky criminal, Vi let out a proud chuckle. "Looks like it's the end for you huh?" Kicking Jinx over, she made contact with glowing magenta.

"Just tell me fat hands, why her?" With a puzzled look on Vi's face, she began to speak weakly again.

"That lady, she doesn't appreciate you, she holds you back, she…" Grimacing, Jinx swallowed hard.

"Took you from me, and she turned _you_ against _yourself_." Without much resistance, the loose cannon laid quietly. Quietly murmuring to herself, she shifted to face the ground once more.

Taken aback by the words spoken by her rival, she shook her head and mentally slapped herself. Her superior was coming; she had to be ready to take the next step. As footsteps came closer, she found herself straightening her back.

This was finally the moment. The moment in which she would be the hero in the eyes of the person she cared most about.

"Cupcake look, I finally did it!" Smiling wide, Vi stepped back to show her handy work. What she had anticipated was entirely different. With a swift slap to the face, Caitlyn's glare bore through Vi's soul.

"I asked, just once to stop acting like an ignorant brat!" Stuck in shock, Vi held her hand against the area where Caitlyn had struck her. "Praising you for putting the entire city in danger is an action in which you should be severely punished for!" Seeping with anger, Vi knew that this time she had to strike back.

"Are you honestly fucking pullin' my leg right now Cait?" Pointing her gauntlet in the sheriff's direction, Vi's temper was besting her, Caitlyn hit home, hard.

"Was it you that saved this fucking town? I worked my ass off to help you and this shitty place just to get a damn slap in the face?" Disregarding the world, Vi's brain was thinking at a breath taking rate.

"Is it because I'm not as smart as that brainiac Heimerdinger? Not as agile as that twerp Ezreal? Or is it because I'm not a wannabe superhero like that asshole Jayce?" Going off, Vi hadn't noticed that Jinx was creeping out of the picture. This was the opportunity that the loose cannon had been surely waiting for.

"You're being irrational you ridiculous fool! How dare you insult your fellow citizens of Piltover?" As she let her hand go to strike the younger woman, she was shocked that Vi caught it in a firm grip. Wriggling her hand free, the sheriff let her own feelings take control. "And what if it is because you aren't like any of them? They all possess a trait that you truthfully lack!"

"Say it! I fucking dare you to say it Caitlyn!" Snarling, Vi could only guess what was coming next. The sheriff was pushing too far.

"Decency…"

And that was all that it took for an end. Turning on her heel, Vi walked in the direction towards her own quarters.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" The rage in Caitlyn's voice rose. Not bothering to give the enraged officer a second look, Vi coldly replied.

"Don't come looking for me."

* * *

Vi's POV

_Fucking Cait, how could she even!_

I tried to blow off some steam, the walk towards my private house, or should I say, _shack_ was going to be a long and tiring one. Muttering under my breath I kicked around a stray can on the sidewalk. The air was around me chilled my bones, never had I ever got into such a heated argument with cupc-…

The hair on my neck stood on their ends. Something felt off, I had to be ready. Locking my gauntlets into their places, I moved into a defensive position.

"Whoever the fuck is out there, come out and fight me!" I tried to look around, with the damn shadows everywhere. I figured what exactly was there for me to even look at.

_What the hell is this? It's far from Piltover. It couldn't be any of them…_

"Did you miss me fat hands?" Turning around only to come in direct contact with a rocket pointed at my face, I stood in my tracks. Glancing over, the eyes I had made contact with before looked at me again.

Holding my breath I had to think, quickly that is. "What the hell do you want squirt?" Breathing out slowly I waited for her response.

With an unusual frown on her face, Jinx spoke up. Geez, maybe it was just me, but the shadows made her facial features a lot creepier than usual.

"I have a proposition for you. That is, if you're willing to take it Vi." I smirked, _what'd this runt just say to me?_ "Like hell I will." Laughing out boldly, I stopped when I didn't see the grimace disappear. To say the least, I was a little curious at the offer.

"Leave Piltover with me first, then you'll know it. Come meet me at this exact spot tomorrow night with your answer." Backing away, I stood frozen with a bit of fear as I watched Jinx walked off into the eerie darkness.

I didn't know what to do, leave the town that gave me a new life? But then again it did give me hell. To leave all those people behind? Wait, those assholes never liked me anyways so who cares? It came down to the one thing that really made me stay, Caitlyn.

Without a second thought, I trudged all the way back to Cait's office. Good thing I wasn't too far or it woulda been too late for me to really hear what I did.

"Jayce…no I can't" I pressed my ear against the door.

_What the fuck exactly was goin' on in there? _

"But Cait, you can now, she'll be gone in a matter of no time."

_That voice, trying to soothe my wom-! _

I caught myself before I actually said anything.

"It'll be okay, _we_ can now. The world is **ours**." With every emphasis, it took more of my self control to stop myself from busting the damn door down. Disgusted with the kiss I heard from the other side of the barrier, I stormed out.

Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from the front desk, I scrawled a message to the sheriff. Slapping it onto the desk with force, I headed out once more to make my way back to my own home.

When I finally got there I collapsed with exhaustion. I felt tears forming, if there ever were days I'd never forget, it'd be these few.

* * *

Jinx's POV

I waited, there was a sure confidence on my face, but my mind wandered.

_What if she doesn't come?_

As I was becoming lost in my thoughts, I leaned against the dimming light post I was under. As I took a deep breath, there were footsteps. Big and heavy footsteps, just what I was looking for.

"Hey fat hands, did ya' make your decision yet?" Smirking, I noticed the hurt in her eyes. Of course though, I'd never tell.

"Yeah Jinx, I actually have." Letting her hands fall to her side, she came towards me.

_That's right Vi, I knew you'd come back._

_***End of Flashback***_

* * *

"Are you listenin' to me Vi?" Giggling like a child, Jinx took a seat next to Vi and nuzzled into her. Looking up to her former rival she shook Vi. "Come on, ya even told little ol' me that you would!" Snapping to her senses, Vi came back down from her thoughts.

"Oh! Yeah, of course sweets, remind me again?" Still a little dazed, the enforcer tried her best to remember the bits and pieces of what the loose cannon had said to her.

"Next stop is a place dearest to us!" Wickedly grinning, Jinx felt happiness course through her veins as she said the next word.

"Piltover!"

So, it's been a while huh? A bit too long since I've been writing or even thinking about writing. Life has been so busy that I haven't had the time to update. But for an apology I've decided to write this new story, and hopefully I'll be able to update the other stories that I have already started! I hope you guys liked this, remember that I'm always up for reviews or constructive criticism! Thanks for reading, and hopefully I'll be talking to you soon again!

**-KrimTales **


End file.
